Body Switch
by onigeek
Summary: Fuuko and Tokiya switches bodies. What happens next? Set after the manga ending
1. Beginning of a Tragedy

**Chapter 1 - Beginning of a Tragedy**

At the battlefield, a girl with purple bangs and a boy with silver-grey hair lay on the ground.

"Ouch!" Fuuko struggled to sit up, her hand flew to her face to caress the ache on her forehead. "What just happened?"

The madougu had cast an explosion of eerie green light around Mikagami and Fuuko. The light threw them off sliding on the ground, rendering them unconscious.

"Something feels funny with my body" was Tokiya's first thought when he opened his eyes "And my head aches...and just when I think life couldn't get any worse, that monkey must be so noisy" Tokiya grimaced as he sat up too.

Tokiya and Fuuko sat a distance away from each other, back to back, both dazed by the impact of the explosion before they realised something very important.

"Did I just hear YOU say something in MY voice?"

"DID I JUST SPEAK IN YOUR VOICE, MI-CHAN" the two exclaimed simultaneously.

The sky lit up and resounding thunder could be heard, as if nature had its own way of showing its exclamation...

The two snapped their heads towards one another and each drew back breath in shock.

Tokiya stared at Fuuko, in his body, as Fuuko saw a likewise scene, only reversed.

"NO WAY!" both yelled.

At this, Fuuko and Tokiya leaned anxiously towards one another, to examine their own bodies. Fuuko pinched her own cheek for a reality check.

"OUCH...What was that for?" Tokiya stated in Fuuko's voice.

"I'm just checking if we're dreaming" Tokiya's voice rang out in return.

"Then pinch your own body...I mean my body..." Tokiya replied back, sweatdropping and thinking for the 103rd time of that day, what silly monkeys he had for friends.

"Arggghhh...Mi-chan, what are we supposed to do now? Where's that bastard by the way? Were we unconscious for long? Maybe we can still catch up with him? I WANT MY BODY BACK, that bastard is SO dead" Fuuko attempted to stand up but feeling a sharp pain in her right knee, fell immediately with a loud thump. Tokiya's body must have gotten an injury in the knee during the explosion.

"Hey, take care of my body while you're in it and stop trying to jump around like a silly monkey" Tokiya snapped impatiently, pulling Fuuko closer to him in a half embrace to examine his own knee.

Recca and the rest (Yanagi, Domon, Kaoru and Kagero) ran towards them, unaware of the 'switch' that had just occurred.

"Are the both of you alright, Fuuko-san, Mikagami-senpai (senior)? Let me heal the both of you now." Yanagi offered in concern as she kneeled down beside them.

"Hime...You forgot again..." Recca interrupted.

"Oh ...You're right, Recca-kun. I forgot that I can't heal anymore.I'm sorry" Yanagi looked down sadly, agonised by the fact that she could no longer help her friends.

"MY DARLING FUUKO! Are you ok?" Domon rushed forward in an attempt to hug Fuuko's body. Tokiya's response was classic, he dodged in disgust before hitting Domon at the back of his neck with his, erm, her? elbow. Domon landed in a painful heap on the ground.

"What the hell just happened? We saw a blinding green light cover the both of you just now. Are the two of you hurt?" Recca asked the inevitable question.

"Its...its..." Fuuko started in Mikagami's voice.

"Stop stammering. You're making ME sound like an idiot." Tokiya interrupted while the rest listened, confused by the strange dialogue between the two.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Fuuko yelled, allowing a rare sight of Mikagami looking flustered and frustrated at the same time. She tried to sit up more so as scream at Tokiya properly but the bad knee didn't agree with that and she sunk down into Tokiya's arms once more in pain. "Damn this body, I hardly have any control over it at all" she muttered under her breath as she struggled to steady the body.

*Note: When Fuuko is doing something, please remember that her soul is now in Tokiya's body. Its the same for Tokiya*

"...Mikagami-senpai?" a confused Yanagi asked.

"Stay still. You're going to spoil my body if you continue like that." Tokiya replied coolly as his medical examination of his knee just now had informed him that it was no more than a nasty bruise. "I wonder why she's feeling so much pain then."

Huge question marks begin forming over the less intelligent of the group, Recca and Domon. They didn't understand why their two friends have started behaving like each other and slowly, their eyes turned into swirling pools of confusion. Kaoru just stared blankly at a weirdest scene of a cool Fuuko nee-chan scolding a VERY hysterical Mikagami nii-chan.

"*Minna, I'M Fuuko..."Fuuko looked up from her agony, sighed and continued "I think Mi-chan and me just had our bodies switched"

_*minna - everyone _

The eldest of the lot, Kagero had been watching the scene in silence and quickly realised what had happened. "Goodness me!" Now all eyes were on the older woman as she continued, "The two of you must have had your bodies switched during that green explosion, I've heard stories of a madougu with the ability to switch souls between two human beings. It was by accident that it was created actually, and was stolen 2 weeks after its creation by an enemy clan. It must have been the Kira's clan!"

"NANI!" Recca and Domon roared together while Yanagi covered her mouth in shock. Kaoru continued staring...

The full impact had now sunk deep into Fuuko's mind. "Gulp, I'm in Mi-chan's body." She looked down at Mikagami's body. "I'm really a boy now ..." .

"FUUUUUKOOOO!...Don't worry, I'll be your prince this time and save you from this horrible incident" finishing which, Domon ran towards Mikagami's body, possibly in an attempt to hug Fuuko's soul out of it... At this point, Tokiya had taken control of one of Fuuko's trademark darts and had it at a life-threatening position near Domon's throat. "Try that one more time and you will really be dead". He said in Fuuko's voice, bringing it down a several degrees Celsius by doing so.

"Mi-chan, don't be so mean to Domon. He's just being concerned." Fuuko cried out, pouting at the sight of HER face looking so cold.

Touched by Fuuko's defence of him, Domon now had tears flowing down his face by the gallons, "OHH FUUKO!...I always knew you cared!" The following scene was a massive sweatdropping session by EVERYONE...;p

"Kagero-san, if we get hold of the madougu, will we be able to get our bodies back?" Tokiya asked. He had placed his own body on the ground and stood up to face the rest better. Unlike Fuuko, he seemed to have gained better control of her body than she had of his. He stood up, calm and graceful as ever and apparently indifferent of the feminine curves he now possessed (barely hidden beneath a casual singlet and shorts of course...;p). Even Fuuko laid momentarily shocked... "How on earth does he manage to carry my body off so well, he makes me look like a goddess with that aura of his." Fuuko thought sorely, shaping Tokiya's face into a comic grimace yet again.

"Fuuko-san, does your knee hurt a lot?" a concerned Yanagi asked when she saw the grimace on Mikagami-senpai's handsome face.

"Ah...no no, you don't have to worry about me, injuries are nothing." "I just wish I had enough control over this body NOT to put weight on the damn knee" Fuuko gave her an awkward smile, embarrassed that her thoughtful grimace had been seen by someone. "Anyway, I want to know too", Fuuko got up carefully to her feet beside Tokiya and looked at Kagero.

"Well..." Kagero started with a troubled look "I don't know if the process can be reversed successfully. The only test for this madougu conducted by the Hokage involved only animals. They switched the souls of a frog and bird successfully. After the switch, the bird began to croak endlessly while the frog kept trying to spread its legs to fly off a rock. It was a cruel sight, really. When they tried to reverse the process..." Kagero trailed off

"What happened then? Don't keep us in suspense" Fuuko demanded while Mikagami showed a flicker of anxiety in his face, erm...I mean Fuuko's face (you get the logic don't you, I don't have to keep repeating these things..;p)

"When they tried to reverse the process...the animals turned crazy. The bird started to attack clan members who came near and the frog kept climbing on a rock and jumping off it...repeatedly.

They drove us crazy, many of the clan members wanted to kill them but that was forbidden by the elders. But, eventually, the animals killed themselves. The bird escaped from its cage and flew full-speed into the nearest rock and on the next day, the frog was found dried out by the sun in the garden.

It was inexplicable and from then on, the elders forbid the use of the madougu and it was to be kept in an underground vault in the village. Before long, the vault had been scavenged by the enemy clan and the madougu was stolen."

Among Recca and friends, there was a solemn silence. Fuuko was the first one to speak out "How can this be? There must be exceptions for humans right. I don't want to stay in this body forever. I want to be Fuuko again." Her body shook gently as if incapable of handling her outburst.

"I just don't believe this. Just watch everyone, I'm going to get that bastard to switch back my body with Mi-chan. Mi-chan, let's go now. He can't have gone very far. We can still get him if we go now. " Finishing with the confident tone, she began to drag Tokiya's hand which remained rigid and unmoving no matter how hard she tugged.

"Oi!, Mi-chan? Let's go already. If we wait any longer, that bastard will really be gone." Fuuko looked more impatient now as she realised that Tokiya's hand remained unmoving. "Damn my control of his body, I can't even release his strength." She thought.

"Are you dumb?" Tokiya said simply

"NANI? I'm doing this for US, don't you want your body back?"

"Yes, but not if I have to go crazy, you stupid monkey."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Well, I don't want to risk that right now"

Silence reigned as the two glared fiercely at each other while the rest looked dumbfounded. Yanagi burst into tears then, bringing everyone's attention to her. "What's wrong, Hime?" Recca asked in concern "Sniff sniff... I don't want Mikagami-senpai and Fuuko-san to go mad. Recca-kun, can't we do anything to help them? I feel so useless" Yanagi said between her sniffles. Both Tokiya and Fuuko softened at the sight of a crying friend. They knew how emotional Yanagi could be.

"Why don't the both of you go back home and rest first. We can decide what to do tomorrow ok?" Recca suggested, his arms firmly placed around his dearest 'hime', determined to make her feel better.

"Looks like its the only thing to do now. " Mikagami agreed. "Well then, I'm going home now. Just remember to take good care of my knee Fuuko." he turned to walk off. The rest began to walk in the direction of home as well, tired by the day's events.

"wait...WAIT MI-CHAN!" Fuuko cried out, limping over to his side and dragging his ear down to whisper in secret. The rest stopped at this commotion.

"Have you forgotten something very important...we're in each other's body, right? So how do you expect me to go home to Ganko and my mother now?..." Fuuko hissed in anger at Tokiya's inconsideration. "Besides, surely...surely you don't intend to take a bath while you're in my body are you?..." She continued

"Yes, I do actually. You don't expect me to bear with your stinky body do you." He replied, unaware of what Fuuko really meant.

"NANIIII! You can't do that" Domon yelled out before Fuuko could. "How ...how can you see Fuuko in the buff before I do?" Another river of tears had began its formation down his cheeks before Fuuko gave him a punch that allowed exclusive view of the high heavens. "Arghhhh...stupid men" She grumbled thereafter.

"Oh" Tokiya said after realising what Fuuko was making a fuss about. He hadn't thought about it himself, "I have to see and even touch that monkey's naked body if I wanna bathe, not that I really want to. This thing is getting more troublesome than I thought it would be"

" Don't worry, I'm not interested in your body. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Tokiya smirked as he recalled seeing Fuuko almost totally naked TWICE (once when she fell under the control of Kagero-san and lost her clothes in the final tornado hit and another time during Uru Buto Satsujin when Fujimaru had succeeded in stripping her down to her undergarments.)

"I don't care if you're interested in my body or now, I don't want ANYONE to see and touch my unmarried body." Fuuko argued back, evidently embarrassed by his last statement by the sight of her reddened cheeks.

"Man, stop blushing. You're making me look like a ditzy girl. You think I like the idea of a silly monkey occupying my body?"

"Arghhhhh!...I don't care, you are not going anywhere without me from now on until we get our bodies back. I don't want you doing funny things with my body." Fuuko demanded.

"Fine, I don't want you to be doing stupid things while you're in my body anyway." Fuuko's last comment had unwittingly angered Mikagami, and made him say something he would learn to regret in days to come.

Among the rest, Kaoru looked at the two in heated argument. He foresaw an interesting scenario and a wide fanged-grin appeared across his boyish face. "Sounds like chemistry to me, Fuuko nee-chan, Mikagami nii-chan..." he thought cheekily. Aloud, he said, "Does that mean the both of you are going to live together until this issue is resolved."

Tokiya was stunned, "I didn't agree to live together with this monkey..." his voice trailed off in remembrance of his words a few moments ago. "There wouldn't be any other way if she insists on following me EVERYWHERE" He shivered a little at the implications.

"What a great idea, Kaoru-chan." messing up the little boy's hair as she spoke. "That way, I can keep an eye on my body until I get it back." Fuuko said cheerfully while Tokiya contemplated the tragedy of his life and wowed at the quick change of moods in Fuuko. "She sure is optimistic though, what if we can't get our bodies back?"

"I'm sleeping over at your place tonight, Mi-chan. It's too late for me to go back home now...plus it'll be too difficult to explain to my mum and Ganko tonight. I'll just do that tomorrow. Hey, who knows, we might be able to capture the bastard tomorrow and get our bodies back by then already." At that, Fuuko walked off, or rather limped off ahead of Tokiya. Tokiya following dully behind. Recca started to walk Yanagi towards her home while Kagero headed home first, leaving a thoroughly upset Domon behind and Kaoru comforting him (mildly though since other cheeky thoughts had already invaded his evil little mind...;p)

_**Next Chapter - Sleeping Over**_


	2. Sleeping Over

**Chapter 2 - Sleeping Over**

"Yawnnnnnn...I'm dead beat, Mi-chan. Your rotten knee is KILLING me. I'm going to sleep right away? Don't worry, I won't step into Mifuyu's room. I can sleep on the couch" Fuuko proclaimed when she stepped into Mikagami's home, a simple apartment with two bedrooms, a living room and a small kitchen. This was where Mikagami had lived with his sister Mifuyu while she was still alive.

"Wait...aren't you going to bathe?" It was Mikagami's turn to feel a tinge of irritation. "Is this how she's going to take care of MY body? She didn't even bother to treat the bad knee. Looks like she's not only a silly monkey, but a dirty one too"

"Yawnnn, I'll do that tomorrow. I'm sooo tired now." With that, Fuuko headed towards the couch.

"No, you don't." Tokiya jerked Fuuko back by the arm as she passed by him to get to the couch. Fuuko fell backwards immediately which was uncharacteristic of her usual battle response. Tokiya too was shocked at the the result of his action. He had expected Fuuko to playfully and violently jump into battle pose the way she always did whenever any of the gang had tried to 'attack' her. "And for that kind of injury affect her at all, I guess she's still not used to my body yet." Tokiya contemplated.

"Damnit! What was that for?" Fuuko cursed aloud as she fell to the ground in pain. Looking up, she thought she saw Tokiya looking guilty and apologetic for causing such pain. This passed in a moment though and a cold voice soon overwhelmed her senses, "How was I to know you would lose all balance and fall like a sack of potatoes. I thought you were supposed to be a GOOD fighter."

"Arghhhhh..." was the only response Fuuko could manage at the moment as she struggled to her feet while Tokiya enjoyed the clown act beside her. "The least he could do was help me up, the cold bastard..." Fuuko gritted her teeth and swore upon the night that she would kick his ass the very next opportunity she had.

Back on her feet now, Fuuko tried to head towards the couch again when Tokiya grabbed her again, although a lot more gently than the previous attempt. "Do I have to repeat myself? You're not going anywhere until you get a bath, you filthy monkey."

"What! I don't want to. Don't be so anal alright, Mi-chan. I'll bathe tomorrow, I promise ok. Come on, I'm really tired now, I limped all the way back here you know." Fuuko pouted away.

"No way." was Tokiya's only response, after which he picked up his body while Fuuko struggled in disbelief . "I never knew that Mi-chan was THIS anal about his bodily health."

In the bathroom...

"Mi-chan! Stop taking off my clothes you ass-hole." Fuuko fidgeted nervously as she felt Mikagami's hands on her.

"Correction, those are MY clothes and this is MY body." Mikagami replied stoically, his hands removing the last article of clothing on Fuuko.

"AhHhhhhhhhhhh..." Fuuko shut her eyes immediately as the last article of decency was shred from her. "Why must I be made to see some guy's naked body?"

"I feel like I'm bathing a baby" Tokiya thought as he looked down at his own body in the huge bathtub. "Hold on", he left the bathroom and came back quickly holding a bandana. Shaping it into an elongated piece of cloth, he tied it tightly around Fuuko's eyes. "Ok, you can open your eyes now"

Doing as she was told, she realised in relief that she couldn't see anything. She didn't want to bathe before as she couldn't bear having to look at and feel Mikagami's body. How were they to face one another again if that had happened? Despite the blindfold, Fuuko felt horribly exposed and hugged herself with her arms for decency.

"Don't bother, there's nothing on my body worth hiding from me at all." Tokiya smirked, mocking the motive of her actions. He then proceeded to wash up for Fuuko, slowly washing away the day's tension off her.

"Man..that feels so comfortable." , Fuuko thought as Tokiya scrubbed his own back gently, sending warm sensations up Fuuko's spine. Before long, Fuuko had fallen asleep in the bathtub.

"Oi, wake up already. How long are you planning to hog my bathtub?" An irritated voice woke Fuuko up from her pleasant slumber. "Yawnnnnnnzzz..." was Fuuko's only response before she stretched and lazily climbed out of the bathtub. With her eyes still hidden from the sight of Tokiya's naked form, she felt around blindly for a dry towel.

"What are you doing?" Tokiya's voice boomed again. "You're not going anywhere until I get a bath as well." a demanding tone entered his speech.

"WHAT! God, you're SO anal, Mi-chan. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bathe until you get my permission?" his words had snapped Fuuko back to full consciousness. She found the dry towel and after wrapping it round her body, tugged off the bandana from her eyes to stare at Tokiya. Oblivious of her anger, Tokiya had already proceeded to strip down to his ..erm...her undergarments. Fuuko's face grew redder and redder as she saw Tokiya's hands on her curvaceous body.

"STOP THAT, YOU HENTAI!" Fuuko rushed forward to cover Tokiya's eyes with her right hand, while struggling with the bandana in the other to tie it around Tokiya's eyes. Tokiya just stood grumbling to himself. "Monkey..." . When his eyes were covered, Fuuko heaved a sigh of relief and yelled at him. "Do that one more time and you're mincemeat I swear, you hentai freak!"

"Hey, don't misunderstand, I have NO interest in your body AT ALL, I'm just trying to get a good bath, Your body stinks you know. Tokiya argued back.

"I don't care, do that again and you die, simple as that." Fuuko said furiously, glaring at Tokiya who now stood blindfolded by the bandana.

"Fine, are you satisfied now? I want my bath now." Tokiya said with his arms folded. His patience was wearing thin with the wait for his much-desired bath. A dirty Tokiya never was a patient one.

"You want a bath? I'll give you one." Fuuko continued her angry threats at Tokiya as she pushed him towards the bathtub. It was now clear to her that she was never going to get any sleep that night if Tokiya didn't get a bath too. After wrapping the towel around herself tightly, Fuuko proceeded to give Tokiya his bath.

"Ouchh..ouchhh...hey...take it easy!" cries of pain escaped Tokiya as Fuuko scrubbed his back as if she was scrubbing a dirty toilet bowl. She had no intention of returning Mikagami's act of gentle back-scrubbing after the discomfort he had caused her. Seeing him cry out in pain however cheered her up a little and she started to laugh lightly as she continued scrubbing. She took care not to scrub too hard as well. It was HER body she was cleaning after all.

Mikagami wore an irritated expression throughout his bath. "So much for being nice to her." he thought. He decided not to fight it out with her there and then. "My bath is more important." he reasoned with himself.

After the bath...

After changing into a comfortable green singlet and grey bermudas of Tokiya's, Fuuko sat down on his couch, getting ready to sleep in it. She could still feel the instabilty of the body she was in as she tugged at Tokiya's long mane which was still wet from the bath with her fingers.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I control this body properly?" she thought as she remembered the grace Tokiya carried HER body with.

The assailant they had been chasing was one of Kira's followers sent to steal the weapons of the Hokage.* His unsuccessful attempt led the Hokage gang to give chase after him with Fuuko and Tokiya at the head. The battle ended shortly after the assailant fired a strange beam of light towards the two which exploded and caused the body switch.

*More details about the plot will be given in another story titled "The Continuation" ...this story was meant to be a side story set after the manga ending...what you do need to know is that the Hokage got their weapons back, along with Kaoru-chan but is now facing a new threat from an enemy ninja clan which also mastered the time-manipulation magic and is now plotting to steal the weapons of our favourite ninja clan of modern days...;p

"Move" Fuuko heard a female voice say. She looked up from her thoughts to see Tokiya signaling her to make space for him on the couch. In his hands was a bottle of medicated ointment.

"Yo Mi-Chan, what do you want now? I'm going to sleep now you know" Fuuko said as she arranged a cushion at the head of the couch, oblivious of Mikagami's intention with the ointment.

"You haven't done anything about my knee yet and you're already thinking about sleeping?" Mikagami said in a calm voice although Fuuko sensed disgust behind the voice. Realising then that silly monkeys like Fuuko had habits of leaving their wounds untreated, Tokiya gave a loud sigh.

"Oh, my knee? Daijoubu*, you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure it'll get better in the morning." Fuuko said, laughing as she said it. "Mi-chan can be so anal at times" she thought.

*daijoubu translates roughly to "I'm ok" in this context

Saying nothing in response, Tokiya just sat down in the space beside Fuuko and forcefully lifted her right leg up drawing a loud cry from Fuuko.

"Are you nuts? That hurts!" Fuuko complained as she tried to pry Tokiya's fingers from her leg. Tokiya placed the leg on his lap as he unscrewed the bottle cap of the medicated ointment. Looking straight into Fuuko's eyes, he spoke as if he was scolding a child. "So you DO know what pain is? Stop moving around and let me treat my knee. After that, you are free to go to sleep, ok?"

Fuuko looked back at Tokiya. "Ahhh fine! Do as you wish. I just want to sleep. We still have school tomorrow if you remember you know" Any struggle against him now was clearly going to be useless with a rotten knee on her side. Mikagami smirked slightly for his easy victory against Fuuko.

"AHHHhhhhhhh! Not so hard Mi-chan! It hurts!" Fuuko cried as Mikagami rubbed the medicated oil unto her knee.

Outside Mikagami's apartment, an old lady with a walking stick shook her head as she walked past the door muttering "Youngsters these days..."

After fastening the bandage with a few clips, Tokiya looked at Fuuko who had already fallen asleep again, worn out by the day and the injury. Picking his own body up for the second time that night, Tokiya proceeded to Mifuyu's bedroom and gently tucked Fuuko under the blankets. Fuuko stirred as he did so and realised she was in a warm comfy bed instead of the couch. "I may be cold, but I'm not so mean as to let an injured girl sleep on the couch." Tokiya said, noticing her stirring. He turned around then and exited the room.

"Arigato, Mi-chan." Fuuko said sleepily to the closed door before giving in to the warmth and comfort of the bed again.

Walking back to the couch, Tokiya thought with some apprehension as he thought about the next day. "How would school be like tomorrow?"

_**Next Chapter: Back In School**_


	3. Back in School

**Chapter 3 - Back In School**

RRIIIINNnnnnnnGGGGGGGG!

In a noisy classroom, Recca, Yanagi and Domon are gathered. "I wonder if they're all right?" Yanagi started. "Don't worry Hime, we'll go look for Kira straight after school, beat the daylights out of him and get the madougu to rescue Mikagami and Fuuko. Kaa-san* will find a solution for the reverse process, I won't let them go mad" Recca said, determinedly.

_*kaa-san - short for mother in japanese_

"Where are they anyway? I've never seen Mikagami late before. Maybe Fuuko woke up late again." Recca continued, pondering on his friend's bad habit.

In a corner of the classroom, Domon was lost in his own thoughts of the 101 things Mikagami could have done to the body of his darling the previous night. All the thinking just made him feel more uneasy. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." he growled in frustration while some students surrounding him immediately backed away in fear...

At the school gates...

Tokiya stared impatiently at his own body limping through the gates. Fuuko had taken forever to get up in the morning and they were apparently the last to walk through the gates this sunny morning.

"Oi, can't you hurry up, we're already late." Tokiya said as Fuuko continued her sluggish journey into school.

" Nani yo*, its not my fault that YOU got a rotten knee right. I'M the one who's dealing with the pain now you know. MOU!* ... you dragged me out before I even had breakfast..`~`

_* Nani yo is one casual version of saying what_

_* mou translates to enough and is used here as a exclamation of frustration _

"Oh whatever." Tokiya retorted. "Remember, we're only going after Kira after school so to prevent even more trouble, both of us will just have to pretend to be each other for the day."

"Eh? Hai hai...I understand. I can't wait for school to end though. Wait till I get my hands on that bastard. Fuuko said as she went up the stairs towards Tokiya's class.

"Oh one more thing Fuuko" Tokiya's voice paused her ascent. Fuuko's head turned slightly. "Don't do anything stupid, monkey." Fuuko's pride immediately hit rock bottom as she fumed and stomped the best she could towards Tokiya's class - the top class of the sophomore year - 2A

In class 1F...

After knocking on the door lightly, a usually brutish girl walked into class with the air of a goddess. Her slightly dusty uniform from yesterday's fight did nothing to dampen that presence of hers. As she apologised politely to the teacher, everyone in the class looked up and in an instant was amazed by the sight before them. It was Fuuko alright, but something was dramatically different about her. As Fuuko proceeded calmly to the empty seat beside Recca, murmurs could be heard within the class.

"Did Fuuko just apologise to the teacher?" (one of the boys)

"The sun must have rose from the west, she actually didn't barge in" (one of the girls)

"Kirei* ... blushes ...wait... Fuuko?" (unknown fellow from Fuuko's class)

_*Kirei = beautiful_

Recca sniggled as he hears some of the comments thinking "Fuuko would flip if she hears of this." Looking up, he stared at Tokiya who gave him a condescending look before he sat down on the seat next to his at the back of the class. Recca gave a grimace. "Man, in his body or not, Mikagami's still one arrogant piece of shit" he snorted.

The Tokiya within Fuuko remained oblivious to the comments as he sat down. He was eager to get through the day swiftly and therefore didn't think much of the comments. Plus, he was too used to being awed at in his original body. Only to Recca was he unable to keep a straight face, he gave him the same face he always showed him.

Meanwhile, Fuuko with her mind still sorely dwelling on that last comment Tokiya had showered on her, slid the door to the class 2A open with the loudest thud and walked into the class with her usual lackadaisical manner, ignoring the teacher and totally forgetting her pretense for the day.

All the students, having been disturbed from their studious analysis of their books and the blackboard, now had their heads up and were staring at Fuuko in Tokiya's body, making her pause in her footsteps.

"Damn!, I forgot!" was her first thought as she now faced a class of students VERY unlike her own rowdy bunch of classmates. Several of the girls were already staring with surprise as their usually early, cool and elegant classmate walked in with the stride of a gangster today, late too.

The guys, mostly prim and proper and half of these with nerdy glasses on were worse, they stared at the Tokiya before them with a look of disgust and envy. Tokiya had always been an object of envy and hate for the other boys in 2A. He easily topped the class in grades, had looks that every girl fell for in school and on top of that, was armed with deadly skills that kept bullies away. But the Tokiya before them now seemed a little different. The class was completely silent with their morning surprise.

Fuuko, fidgeting uncomfortably in her new body as she looked back at class 2A and before she could gather her thoughts carefully for her next action, she did something that everyone in class 2A that day would remember in many years to come. "Ohayo*!" she announced, topping her greeting with a lazy grin typical of Fuuko whenever she turned up late for her own class. She then walks (with the slightest limp) to the only empty seat in the class and sits down, ignorant of the consequences of her grin.

_*Ohayo - informal way of saying good morning_

In class 2A, there was instant shock...

"Is he ill? That smile was so uncool!" (one of the snotty smart girls in class)

"Mikagami-sama* just smiled! Oh my god! Did you see that? He looked so handsome!" (one of the more mindless girls)

_*-sama - a name affix normally used to indicate respect..and in this case, adoration._

"Calamity!, the end is coming! Did you see that evil smile, he's gonna kill us, he's gonna kill us...I know it! (one of the Anti-Mikagami Club members)

The rest of the morning was a series of surprises for both classes. Even as the two tragic leads promised to keep up a pretense of one another for the day, neither had a clear idea of each other's class behaviour. Tokiya slipped into his old habits of elegantly paying attention in all the classes. Fuuko on the other hand fell asleep after only 15 minutes from entering the classroom and even snored slightly to the horror of the girls in 2A. Their behaviour led to A LOT of stares from the students in both classes. Recca was given the privilege of witnessing "Fuuko's" weirdness up close and had to do his best to control his sniggles that morning.

At lunchtime...on the rooftop

Recca and Yanagi were already discussing the morning's events excitedly while Domon continued moping at a corner.

The door to the rooftop swings open suddenly, and Fuuko (*reminder - in Tokiya's body) ran out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Where is Mi-chan? I just realised...! in the toilet...! *^%*#$$&^, $^#%$$%^ ..*random verbal vomit noone could understand... AhhHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

Fuuko frantically looks around and runs out of the door again after seeing Tokiya wasn't there...

"What just happened?" was the collective thought on that rooftop but after a few more moments from recovering from the outburst, Recca laughs.

"Whatever that was all about...I've never seen that dumb expression on Mikagami's face before...hahahahaha" he continues, enjoying the tragedy insensitively while Yanagi looking a little worried towards the door.

Domon by now, reached the advanced stage of moping by stretching out his arm dramatically towards the door while on his knees. His heart was in conflict with his vision as he sees only the body of Mikagami when he looks at Fuuko, the thought shaped his face into an avant garde art-piece depicting confusion.

*BANG&#!$ SMACK!#*

Something heavy hit Recca's head as he was still bursting out in laughter, looking up in a painful grimace he saw a familiar angry face which was Tokiya in Fuuko's body this time, pissed for obvious reasons.

Puzzled faces accompanied another collective thought. Tokiya looked at Recca and retorted calmly."I was here the whole time over there (*points to the landing above the doorway), realise that already" Tokiya explained in utter disgust that even the all-powerful flame master wasn't aware of his presence.

"Is Fuuko ok? She seems really stressed" Yanagi thought aloud while still looking towards the door worriedly.

"That monkey probably just realised how silly her attempts to prevent us from seeing each other's bodies are" Tokiya explained to Yanagi, hiding a faint blush as he spoke.

"Baka saru*..." his words trailed off in a whisper as he looked away in embarrassment.

_*baka saru - stupid monkey _

After lunch...a few of girls from 2A were talking excitedly while heading back to their classroom.

"Did you see Mikagami-san just now? He's acting so strange today."

"Yeah, I've never seen him like that before. He's usually so cool and cold. Today, he's like a cute hot-blooded teenager! But, that's kind of hot too!"

"He greeted us good morning!"

"Maybe he's in love?" the girls giggled among themselves

"Hey! Isn't that Mikagami-san? He looks like he's leaving school!" the girls continued, pointing out of the walkway towards the school gate as they walked past an elegant purple-haired girl from Class 1F.

At the school gate, a troubled-looking bishonen had decided to skip school for the rest of the day for more urgent matters at hand.

**Next Chapter – RegretXFuuko**


	4. RegretXFuuko

**Chapter 4 - RegretXFuuko**

"This is it! I totally refuse to stay another moment in this inconvenient body!" Fuuko thought as she left the school premises. "I'll go get that idiotic madougu from Kira myself right now! That man is SO dead for ever attempting this on us!"

Fuuko headed towards the park in the suburban neighbourhood where Recca and her both resided. This was where the gang had encountered the assailant Kira sent the previous evening. Having no knowledge of the location of the enemy base, this was her only lead right now.

She continued her hot-headed thoughts inside her as she ran, equipping the fuujin to Mikagami's right arm and momentarily forgetting the pain in her right knee.

As she reached the park, Fuuko was feeling very very hungry from no breakfast and the numbing pain in the right knee was slowly getting to her. And even though she was in the very body of Mikagami's fit physique, she was falling short in breath, and confidence suddenly.

"Ahhh, this is ridiculous! Why am I so weak in Mi-chan's body?" Stopping entirely, Fuuko had by now, realised what a stupid idea it was to go running off on her own in this bodily predicament. At this rate, meeting the assailant would be like offering the fuujin to him on a silver platter.

"I can't do much like this...its probably better to head back before Mi-chan realises how stupid I've been in his body." Fuuko panicked a little at the thought of Mikagami having another reason to call her names.

"Ok, I need a HUGE lunch and THEN I'll beat up Kira after that." A calmer Fuuko decided, catching her breath while leaning on a tree, preparing to make her way back to school.

A little distance away, the tree leaves shuffle suddenly and 3 iron spikes flew rapidly towards Fuuko. She leaped backwards quickly and resumed her usual defensive position with armed with fuujin despite her condition.

"Shit! This is really bad timing!" the train of regret took off in Fuuko's mind. But aloud, she shouted "Coward! Show yourself!" As a matter of pride, Fuuko never allowed herself to run away from a fight, regardless of the situation.

From another angle, 5 more iron spikes flew towards Fuuko now which she dodged all except for one which lightly grazed her right shoulder. This fired up the fighter spirit in Fuuko who hated a fight or attack that was anything less than face-to-face.

"Bastard! Take this!" Fuuko cursed before swinging the fuujin to create her signature wind currents.

.

.

.

.

.

nothing...

.

.

.

.

.

"No way! This isn't happening...One more time!" Fuuko swung the fuujin once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nothing...

"Damnit! What's going on!"

Leaves shuffle once again and as Fuuko moves to dodge, a sharp jerking pain suddenly takes over and a mind-splitting sensation she never felt before overwhelmed her senses as she dodged 2 of the 3 iron spikes. The last one cut her on the side of her torso just above the hip, Fuuko yelps in pain as she falls to the ground. The fuujin loosens and falls to the ground beside her but out of her reach.

As heavy nauseousness attacks Fuuko, she sees someone picking up her precious fuujin.

All she sees is a blurred vision as she tries to summon her strength to reach out for her weapon before it gets taken away for good.

She hears the sound of metal clashing as she drifts in and out of consciousness. The next time Fuuko opened her eyes, she saw a shadow, an executioner looking at her, and a glint of a sword...

"Ahhh...this is so uncool...so uncool my life isn't even flashing before my eyes..." Fuuko thought her last thought as she spoke her last regret. "Gomen-ne, Mi-chan...I couldn't.. protect your body...but..you ...can have mine..in return"

And all went black for Fuuko.

"Iya da*" her executioner responded.

_***iya da – I don't want that**_

**Next Chapter – RepentXFuuko**

Author's Notes:

I'll come back to the light-hearted pace of the story in the next chapter, please bear with me for the short and serious tone of this one. :)

Thanks to Fuyu who suggested author's notes, i've entirely forgotten the powers of this section since I picked up writing again, haha. Anyway, I reduced the amount of japanese words instead in the story, beats having readers scroll back and forth for translations.

Also, thanks for the overall good reception of the continuation, it really inspires me to write :D

Midway through chapter 5 now!


	5. RepentXFuuko

**Chapter 5 – RepentXFuuko**

Fuuko was having a pleasant dream. In her dream, she was a princess who lived in a castle from a faraway land. From her bedroom window, she could see horses and grassland, blue blue sky and flowers, birds singing in a huge garden. Her prince was coming to receive her this day and she couldn't wait.

The door opened and Prince Raiha enters, he is handsome and kind but this day he is looking at the princess strangely.

"What's wrong, my dearest prince? What troubles you, pray tell me." Princess Fuuko pleads.

"My dear princess, I cannot marry you." Prince Raiha speaks sadly. "We may no longer become man and wife."

"How so? Do you not love me, my fair prince?" the princess pursued.

Prince Raiha looks away while saying, "How can we become man and wife, when we are now both men?"

"huh?"

"HUH?"

With great puzzlement and sudden realisation, Princess Fuuko runs to a full length mirror which lined one of the walls in the room and as she saw her own reflection, she sunk deeper into the nightmare. She owned a pretty mane of silver-grey long hair and a beautiful face befitting of a princess but as her hands reached to her chest, panic lined her face.

"Where? Where are my cup C treasures?"

Taking a deep breath, she reached one hand to the forbidden regions of the human body. Something that a princess should NEVER own was in place...

"!"

Pretty images of the castle and glamorous bedroom cracked like fragile glass as Fuuko opened her eyes, breaking into cold sweat.

The dark room where Fuuko was lying in lit up now, as Tokiya ran in upon hearing the last shriek from hell that Fuuko let out in both the dream world and reality. As he saw Fuuko sitting up in bed, dazed, he calmed down a little...he was half-expecting an assailant he didn't manage to cripple just now, back for act 2 with that shriek. His examination of her earlier already told him she wasn't hurt that bad so she couldn't be screaming in pain...

"What's wrong Fuuko?" he asked impatiently, momentarily forgetting his favourite nickname for her

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko questions, still lost in time and space. She was confused with the recent royal visions and the fact that she just dreamt of the sweet raijin-wielder that she had not met for a while...After a long pause, she looks around her. She was in Mifuyu's bedroom again. Looking at her shoulder and hip, she realised they have been bandaged.

*Kindly hold…Fuuko's brain is now searching for the last chapter of consciousness in her memory database...

"AH!" Fuuko exclaimed as she finally remembered what happened. "If Mi-chan is here and I am in Mifuyu's bedroom...bandaged...it means...he rescued me?" She equated.

She sneaked a peek at Tokiya, who was leaning on the wall just beside the bed looking at her, waiting for a response. His steady gaze at her made Fuuko turns red with embarrassment and look away quickly. She realised that Mikagami has DEFINITELY uncovered the stupidity of her recent actions.

Without further thoughts, Fuuko pulls the blanket over herself and closes her eyes. "Its ok, Fuuko-chan, this is all a dream. The next time you wake up, Mi-chan will not be there" she thought to herself.

Tokiya on the other hand thought, "That stupid monkey! Still pretending after all this?" Losing his cool, he pulled the covers off Fuuko and stared at her. "Don't you have something to say to me?" He reprimanded.

Still red in the cheeks but realising reality isn't disappearing anywhere, Fuuko opened her eyes, one at a time to look at Mikagami. Swallowing hard, she got up from her foetal position and quickly got off the bed, went on her knees and bowed down hard.

"I'M SOOO SOOO SORRRYY! I'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM YOUR BODY AGAIN MI-CHAN! VERY VERY SORRY!"

As she bowed, she forgot the open wound above her hip and it made her sink on the floor in pain as she spoke, effectively breaking her promise to treat Tokiya's body right. Noting the new blooper, she just looked up at Mikagami and gave an awkward smile without moving furthur.

"Would it help if I said I owe you one? ANYTHING that I can do for you, YOU HAVE THE FUUKO GUARANTEE!" Fuuko added, sincerely feeling the weight of her wrongdoing to the ice-man in the group.

Mikagami was having some mixed emotions on the whole issue. He started out curious on Fuuko's actions when she left school early, then part worry for his own body, and part worry for Fuuko's condition. Now, he was feeling frustrated that Fuuko was unaware that apart from caring for the safety of his body, she had also let herself face life-threatening danger. Finally, he was resigning to the fact that a stupid monkey is a stupid monkey...is a stupid monkey... (_ _,)/~~ He will just have to help preserve her species.

"Sigh, you are unbelievable" was what Mikagami finally spoke out loud as he helped Fuuko up again to lie on the bed.

"You're usually stronger than this in a fight, these really aren't injuries enough to bring you down." He added, "Is everything ok?". Mikagami had sensed that Fuuko was having some real trouble in his body from the day before.

"Hehe, I'm not too sure myself, but, I'm wasn't able to use the fuujin just now." Fuuko said solemnly. "And what was that mind-splitting sensation?" she thought to herself as she picked up her precious madougu from the side table that Mikagami so kindly retrieved for her.

"Anyway, I'm feeling fine now, maybe I was just too hungry just now?" She shook off her worries, nothing ever came out from worrying right.

Blushing again for the 2nd time that day, Fuuko looked at Mikagami with a plea in her eyes, "Mi-chan, could you cook me something to eat? I can't think properly without some food right now."

"Ok, rest now, I'll call you again when the food is ready. Recca and the rest are out looking for clues on Kira now, they will come here to visit you later." Mikagami remained expressionless as he responded.

As Mikagami walked out of the room, he thought, "when she blushes, I really look like a girl...*_*. I don't think I've even seen Fuuko this fragile before...its almost cute...almost." he smiled involuntarily as he thought this.

20mins later, Tokiya had finished preparing a very gourmet looking congee dish, complete with a garnishing of delicious ume (plum), a fingerprint-less utensil set , a side-dish of pickles and a serving of hot tea. Preserving perfectionism in every aspect of his life was part and parcel in his way of life and it showed too.

"Wow! Mi-chan, you made all this? It looks delicious!" A ravenously hungry Fuuko exclaimed as she devoured the meal cheerfully AND messily to Mikagami's distaste..

In the past 24 hours, he had seen so many expressions on his original face that he had never even knew existed. "Is that how I would look if I was enjoying myself?" He thought, smiling again involuntarily at the "horrendous" sight before him as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Ah! Are you laughing at me?" Fuuko caught the lingering smile as she heaved a huge sigh of satisfaction slurping her tea, twisting Mikagami's face yet again to another comical expression.

Unexpected was what happened next, Tokiya placed his hand onto Fuuko's head and gave it a gentle pat, almost like he was stroking an animal. He was indulging in the simplest joy that cooking for another (in this case, a pet monkey) could give and temporarily deactivated his ice defence. Fuuko always had a strange power to be able to put Tokiya at ease, maybe it was the nickname calling, or her own blooper actions that entertained him so.

Fuuko was stunned at the sudden gesture, she stopped her movements and looked Tokiya in the face, his eyes were kind and he obviously looked like he was enjoying himself. As if affirming the identity of the soul possessing her body now, she whispered, "Mi-chan?"

Their eyes locked onto each other, unable to pull away from the reflection of each other. "Was he always this caring?" Fuuko thought as she looked at Mikagami.

"Mi-chan" Fuuko spoke softly, "Whatever reasons you did it for, thank you for coming after me just now, and saving my fuujin too. I wouldn't be here if you didn't" She smiled sincerely.

And the magic was cast...

*BA-thump, BA-thump... was the sound of Tokiya's heart, his cheeks growing redder by the second as he looked at her smile. "Was Fuuko ever this cute? The monkey?" he thought.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Tokiya was saved by the door bell. He quickly stood up from the bed and started heading towards the bedroom door.

"Don't worry about it, rescuing wildlife are what higher life-forms should be doing anyway." He retorted while trying to retain his cool with his back facing Fuuko, before walking out of the room.

"What is wrong with me...getting this way over some 'wildlife'..." Tokiya thought with his face beet-red.

Ring ring! Ring ring! Bang bang! Bang bang!...the commotion at the door was getting rowdy.

Tokiya quickly splashed some water on his face to calm down, before going to the door to let the stampede in before they broke down his door.

**Next Chapter: A Possible Solution**

Author's Notes:

I had to rewrite this chapter several times to get the "doki" factor right for me... it was getting really difficult trying to figure out what our favourite ice-boy was thinking and how best to drop in some intimacy without overdose...and continuing the madougu plot...

I'm savouring the relationship nice and slow, hope you like it!

Starting chapter 6 now, this is going to take me a bit more time but I'll get there.

P.S to khryzle kawaii: Thanks for constructive critique, I tried adding in a bit more descriptions in this chapter to give a better idea of what the character are doing and exactly where they were in the room ;D

P.S to obsessed dreamer: a true joy for me that you're still reading this fic after all these years, thank you!


End file.
